The Supreme Spider
The Supreme Spider is an American thriller superhero comic book series, being published by since TBD 2017. Synopsis Mary Jane Watson, after getting bitten by a radioactive spider, she becomes a vigilante. However, the side effects of the bite included the development of a different persona: an aggresive egotistical and insane antiheroine who is willing to risk her live to prove that she wants to become the most supreme vigilante New York City ever knew. Characters Main *'Mary Jane Watson/The Supreme Spider' - a teenage girl who becomes mentally unstable after being bitten by a radioactive spider, believing that she can't loose even if it costs innocent lives. Despite her Spider persona giving no disregard for anyone but herself, MJ is rather more kind and tries to fix her other side's mistakes. Supporting *'Aunt Anna Watson' - MJ's caring aunt who she takes care of and is oblivious to her niece's dark half. Her relationship with MJ strongly mirrors the one between Aunt May and Peter. *'Peter Parker' - one of MJ's friends at high school who is unaware of her double life as he tries to be more "cool" towards her due to his status as a nerd, being oblivious to the fact that she has a longtime crush on him, being one of the few people she would never hurt, with the other being her aunt. *'Gwen Stacy/Massacre' - Capt. George Stacy's daughter and MJ's closest friend who is also unaware of her secret identity, commonly being more curious about the reasons that the Supreme Spider does what she does. After digging in too deep, she slowly becomes insane after an attempt on her life by Supreme Spider, actually becoming a dangerous enemy to Supreme Spider. *'Harry Osborn' - Peter's best friend and Norman Osborn's son who is close to MJ as well while he tries to get his father's approval, being unaware of his identity as the Kingpin. *'Liz Allan' - one of MJ's friends who is now TBD. *'J. Jonah Jameson' - the short-tempered editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who cares about the city and considers the Supreme Spider as a deadly threat. **'Betty Brant' - Jameson's secretary who TBD. **'Robbie Robertson' - TBD *'Capt. George Stacy' - Gwen's father who shows worries about her daughter's safety and wants her to stop searching for the true reasons of the Supreme Spider's motives. *'Anya Corazon/Black Cat' - a jewel thief who has a crush on the Supreme Spider and TBD. * Antagonists *'Det. Yuri Watanabe/Green Goblin' - a former detective who, after witnessing the Supreme Spider not even bothering to save her boyfriend, decided to become a murderous criminal out for the murder of her. *'Mayor Wilson Fisk' - the corrupt mayor of New York City who is out to TBD. *'The Sinister Six', consisting of: **'Eddie Brock/Doctor Octopus' - a journalist obsessed with the Supreme Spider who TBD. **'Lana Osborn/Prowler' - Norman's niece who is secretly a vicious mercenary out to TBD. **'Johnny Ohm/Spot' - TBD **'Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth' - an international criminal who wears a snake-like TBD. **'Sally Avril/Shocker' - a teenage delinquent who steals TBD. **'Minerva Drowe/Mysterio' - TBD *'Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' - an insane scientist who targets the Supreme Spider for her special TBD. *'Overdrive' - a mysterious assassin who has the power of turning TBD. *'Norman Osborn/Kingpin' - a mob boss who TBD. *'Mac Gargan/Scorpion' - a gangster who gets a surgery to be more TBD. *'Flash Thompson/Electro' - the captain of the Midtown High football team who gets TBD. *'Stanley Carter/Sin-Eater' - a rookie cop who becomes a deluded TBD. *'Jefferson Davis/Tombstone' - a former cop who after exposed to Kingpin's experimental drugs, becomes a TBD. *'Ned Leeds/Man-Wolf' - TBD * Issues #''/With Supreme Power/'' - After being bitten by a radioactive spider, Mary Jane Watson becomes a vigilante out for superiority, combating several small crooks. #''/Mouth of Cotton/'' - MJ faces her first dangerous threat in the form of the international criminal Cottonmouth as TBD. #''/Electric/'' - TBD #''/Overdriven/'' - TBD #''/Shock It!/'' - TBD #''/Sting/'' - TBD #''/Obsessive/'' - TBD # # Trivia *The comic has a mature tone for featuring graphic violence, strong language, use of drugs, nudity, sexual references and racism. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas